villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Korath '''(also known as: '''Korath the Pursuer) is the tertiary antagonist of the 2014 Marvel movie Guardians of the Galaxy. He was portrayed by Dijmon Hounsou, who also portrayed Drago Bludvist in How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''and Mose Jakande in the global action blockbuster hit ''Furious 7. Biography Early life Since his youth, Korath would be often trained alongside Thanos' adopted daughters Gamora and Nebula. Events of Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Korath led a platoon of Sakaarans ordered by Thanos to take Nebula and Gamora to Praxius IX when a lead for the Orb appeared there. The lead turned out to be false, and the party left empty handed.1 Shortly afterwards, Thanos ordered Korath, Nebula and Gamora to work for Ronan the Accuser, who had made a deal with Thanos to find the Orb in exchange for Thanos destroying Xandar. While hunting for the Orb on the planet Morag, Korath found that Peter Quill had already located and successfully stole it. Quill attempted to talk his way out of the situation by claiming to be a segendary outlaw going by the name Star-Lord, but Korath refused to listen and ordered his squad of Sakaaran soldiers to take Quill and the Orb to Ronan for questioning. However Quill managed to escape by shooting Korath in the chest and killing his Sakaaran soliders. Korath survived due to his enhanced skin and body armor and attempted to kill his attacker. Quill escaped through the hole in the wall and Korath gave chase. Quill was just able to get to hisship by using a Gravity Mine to incapacitate Korath's soldiers. While Quill attempted to start his ship, Korath ordered his men to build a canon. By the time the canon was ready, Quill used his ship to escape back to Xandar as Korath failed to shoot him out of the sky. Korath returned to the Dark Aster and informed Ronan the Accuser, Gamora andNebula of events on Morag and of the outlaw Star-Lord, who his sources had informed him was planning to sell the Orb to a dealer named Broker on Xandar. Ronan ordered Gamora to travel to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Peter Quill when he attempted to sell it to Broker, while Korath remained behind and continued to command Ronan's Sakaaran army. Betraying Thanos Later, Korath was present when Ronan decided to betray Thanos and keep the Orb's power to himself. The Orb's power caused explosions on the ship as Ronan consumed the power into his hammer and told Thanos that after he had destroyed Xandar, he would kill Thanos. Korath was disturbed by this due to how extremely powerful Thanos is, and questioned his master's decision as he believed that Thanos was the most powerful being in the universe. However, Ronan reassured him that with the power of the Orb, Thanos would not pose a threat. Battle of Xandar During the attack on Xandar by Ronan's forces, the Dark Aster was attacked by the combined forces of the Ravagers and the Nova Corps. Korath led a unit of Sakaaran soldiers in defending the Dark Aster, as they matched through the ship, they encountered Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Groot who had boarded the ship during the battle with the intention of killing Ronan the Accuser. At that time, Korath finally address Quill as Star-Lord, much to Quill's delight. A fight ensued between Korath's forces and the Guardians of the Galaxy, in which Korath fought Star-Lord, easily over-powering his human foe and mocking his attempts to kill Ronan. Their fight was interrupted when Drax the Destroyerdefended Quill and attacked Korath. Korath briefly gained the upper hand, but the tables were turned and Korath was killed by Drax, who tore out a cybernetic part of his head while reciting his attempt at a metaphore. Powers and Abilites Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility Abilities * Expert Marksman * Expert Gunman Realationships Allies * Ronan the Accuser † * Nebula * Sakaarans Enemies * Thanos - Former Master turned Enemy * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer - Killer ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Gamora - Former Ally turned Enemy Trivia * In the comics, Korath was a Kree cyber-geneticist, and the founder of a project to develop cybernetic warriors for the Kree militia. *It is believed that during the pre-production of the movie, Korath was intented to be a Kree as in the comics, due his appearance seen on the concept art. *In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude #1, Korath is shown training along Nebula and Gamora. Due to this as well as his cybernetic implants, Korath could be one of Thanos' "sons". Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Humanoid Category:Obsessed Category:Right-Hand Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill